Gypsum Dental
by White Azalea
Summary: Sebuah flash fiction tentang Ino, asisten dosennya; Itachi, dan Kedokteran Gigi. [Ilmu Teknik Material Kedokteran Gigi - Gypsum Dental]


_Tentang Ino, Asisten Dosennya; Itachi, dan Kedokteran Gigi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 _Dentistry Gombal Warning_

 **ITMKG – Ilmu Teknik Material Kedokteran Gigi**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 **[Ilmu Teknik Material Kedokteran Gigi** _merupakan studi_ _mengenai struktur material, komposisi, karakteristik, kimiawi, mekanik, dan manipulasi dari material kedokteran gigi dan biokompatibilitasnya]_

.

.

 _Gypsum Dental_

 _._

 _._

Ino menyesap jus jeruk dingin favoritnya kala Itachi—memaksa—mereview materi kuliah yang sudah Ino pelajari beberapa saat lalu di _foodcourt_ kampusnya. Gadis pirang itu mendengus kesal. Kesal dengan asisten dosen sekaligus kekasihnya yang selalu saja kritis dan tidak pernah puas mendengar penjelasan serta jawaban yang Ino lontarkan atas pertanyaannya.

"Ino dengar—"

Ino melirik malas pemuda yang berbeda beberapa tahun di atasnya itu.

"—alasan utama penggunaan _gypsum_ pada bidang kedokteran gigi yaitu karena _gypsum_ merupakan bahan yang mudah dimodifikasi secara kemis atahu fisis untuk tujuan yang berbeda." Ujar Itachi sembari menyerahkan _textbook_ yang tebalnya beratus halaman pada Ino.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku sudah tahu, Pak Uchiha."

Itachi melepaskan kacamata yang dipakainya, kemudian menatap gadis pirangnya lurus-lurus.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa kau tidak dapat nilai sempurna saat ujian mengenai materi kuliah ini kemarin, hmm?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

 _So freak!_ Bagi Ino, mendapat nilai 98 dari 100 itu sudah jauh lebih dari cukup dibandingkan rekan-rekannya yang mendapat nilai bahkan jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan dia. Tapi bagi Itachi itu adalah masalah.

" _Come on_! Apa yang salah dengan menjawab soal berdasarkan pengertian sendiri dan tidak persis dengan textbook? Lagipula jawabannya sesuai dengan yang sudah dijelaskan saat kuliah kemarin!" Ino meneguk jus jeruknya _ngga nyantei._

"Masalahnya soal yang satu ini sepele." Itachi jeda sebentar sebelum kembali berbicara. "Masa' iya kau tidak tahu hasil reaksi balik _gypsum dental_ ketika dicampur dengan air?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. "Aku jelas tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku malas menjawabnya." Ino kembali meneguk jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah.

Itachi menghela napas berat. Kalau gadis pirang di hadapannya itu bukan kekasihnya mungkin ia sudah menyeretnya ke lab. Lalu kemudian menyiram seluruh tubuh gadis itu dengan adonan _gypsum_ yang sudah diberi air. Setelahnya ia tunggu sampai mengeras lalu dibawanya ke rumah untuk dijadikan pajangan di ruang tamu.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya. "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ino yang sedang mengaduk jus jeruknya menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan berkata _apa?_

"Apa reaksi yang dihasilkan _gypsum dental_ secara kimiawi ketika dicampur dengan air?"

Ino memutar bola matanya, "kalsium sulfat hemihidrat berubah kembali menjadi kalsium sulfat dihidrat. Itukan pertanyaan dalam soal kemarin."

"Betul! Kalau begitu—"

Baru saja Itachi akan melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya, Ino sudah mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajah si pemuda Uchiha. Tanda agar ia menghentikan perkatannya.

"Aku sudah tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Eh?"

"Pasti kau mau bertanya, jika _gypsum dental_ ditambah air menjadi kalsium sulfat dihidrat, aku dan kau jadi apa? Iya kan?"

 _Busted!_

Mendengar hal tersebut Itachi rasanya membeku di tempat.

"Jawabannya sudah pasti cinta!" Ino mengedipkan matanya jahil kemudian melongos pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terbengong.

Itachi saat itu hanya bisa memandangi Ino yang berjalan menjauh. Setelahnya menepuk jidat dan menghela napas.

"Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan gombalan yang lain lagi."

* * *

 **From Author** : Sesungguhnya fict ini adalah fict iseng author yang dilanda pusing materi kuliah dan skills lab.

Yang sebelumnya sudah pernah membaca fic-ku yang semacam ini juga terimakasih ya! Aku gabisa balesin reviewnya via pm tapi tapi mungkin di fic kayak gini lagi kubalasnya yaak! [ _Tentang Ino, Asisten Dosennya; Itachi, dan Kedokteran Gigi]_ *tears*


End file.
